DBH: Father's Day
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Markus convinces Connor to bring Hank and join him and Carl in celebrating Father's Day together. The idea of having Hank as a literal father figure as opposed to a metaphorical figure, or even just a mentor, leaves Connor hesitant but willing. This was originally a chapter in my very long "Accident Prone - Becoming Human" series on both and Ao3.


It was early in the morning and Connor was already awake, ready to begin in his day.

Connor sat on the couch with his coin dancing nervously over his right hand as he rubbed at Sumo's ears with his left hand. Waiting for Hank to awaken that Sunday morning felt more tense than it should have been, but Connor was unsure of how to approach the senior detective in regards to the plans he had formed with Markus in private. Cybernetically double-checking with deviant leader regarding the time they were supposed to meet up and where, Connor nearly jumped, his already yellow L.E.D. flashed to red and back, when the bedroom door opened and Hank wandered out in a sleepy daze to enter the bathroom just down the hallway.

As the sound of the water running in the shower filled air Connor took the moment of opportunity to speak with Markus before having to speak to the emotionally stunted detective in a few minutes.

"Are you certain about this?" Connor asked Markus cybernetically though verbally as he remained on the couch. "I don't think Hank wants to acknowledge the concept of 'Father's Day' after suffering his personal loss."

'_I know it may seem a little strange_,' Markus sincerely empathized with his friend as they discussed spending time with their respective mentors and father figures. Having more experience with humans and their customs; behaviors, beliefs and holidays helped give the kindhearted deviant leader invaluable insight that Connor often envied when it came to understanding Hank's mind. '_but I think it's important to at least try._'

"And if I can't convince him to go?"

'_Then that's okay. I'll spend the day with Carl at his house with just him_. _We won't mind_.'

"Will Carl's biological son, Leo, be there?"

'_I doubt it. Don't get me wrong, Leo's not a bad guy, he's just got a lot of issues he needs to deal with_.'

"Have you celebrated Father's Day with Carl before?"

'_Yeah, every year since he took me in, he's always treated me like a member of the family. We don't do anything fancy or elaborate, we just talk_.'

"Oh. I doubt Hank would be up to talking to a man he just met, but I will try to get him to join me. Perhaps I can convince him that you and I are meeting up at Carl's home to discuss future plans for android laws."

'_Whatever you think will work. Just let me know if you're going to come over or not_.'

"I will, Markus. I promise."

The shower turned off and Connor turned to look at the closed bathroom door down the hallway over his shoulder. As the door opened Connor watched as Hank stepped outside with his hair damp hanging down over his face, and his eyes still looking tired after waking up.

"Good morning, Hank."

"Yeah..." The senior detective responded sounding groggy and distant. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Rising from the couch Connor pocketed his coin and approached Hank, quickly noticing the heavy bags under his eyes. "You seem tired."

"I had a little trouble falling asleep, but I'm fine." Hank gave the deviant android a strange look and could see there was an important question burning in his soulful brown eyes. "Something on your mind, kid?"

"...Perhaps another time." Nervously Connor dismissed the idea of asking Hank to go anywhere and tried to take his leave of the hallway. "I'll let you alone to rest for a while longer."

"Hold it." Hank grabbed onto Connor's wrist and kept him in place. "What's going on?"

Pausing for a moment Connor's L.E.D. briefly flashed red before returning to its nervous yellow. "...Markus would like my assistance at Mr. Manfred's house regarding future android laws."

"_Aaaand_?" Hank wasn't fooled, he knew they was something else that Connor wanted to discuss. Something more important. "What's that got to do with me?"

"...I was hoping you'd join me."

"Oh. Why are you acting like I was going to shoot you or something?"

"I merely didn't want to bother you."

"Kid, it's a not a bother. Give me a minute to change into some clean clothes and we'll head out. Okay?"

"Thank you, Hank."

As the gruff but kind detective released Connor's wrist he disappeared back into his bedroom and closed the door behind himself. Connor retreated back to the livingroom and sent another cybernetic message to Markus as he had promised.

"Hank and I will be there in fifteen minutes."

'_Great_! _See you, soon_.'

* * *

The old car drove up the long drive leading to the beautiful brick mansion that Carl had purchased and lived in for almost thirty years after he became recognized as a truly talented painter. The mansion itself was warm and welcoming, and had proven itself to be a loving home for the unorthodox family that was Carl and Markus as a father and son duo. Regardless of the success of the Revolution and androids now having rights Markus always thought of Carl's home as his own, and New Jericho Tower as merely a place of business.

"Holy shit... This place is incredible!" Hank complimented as he parked the car along the drive and stepped outside of the vehicle. He closed his car door and stood beside the car to take in the sight of the towering building a few yards away. "Great neighborhood, too."

"Yes, it is." Agreeing with Hank's assessment Connor mirrored the senior detective's motions and stood beside Hank outside the vehicle. "Markus is waiting for us inside." Connor stated in a casual manner as he walked up to the front door and sensed Hank following a few steps behind him. As he rang the doorbell Connor gave Hank a somewhat anxious glance. "...Thank you for accompanying me."

"Connor, what's the matter with you? It's not like it's a problem for me to hang out with you."

"'Matter'? I do not understand the question."

"You're jumpy. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were up to something."

Unwilling to lie to Hank the deviant android tried to answer without giving away the day's plans. "...I guess I'm still wary of-"

The front door opened and Markus greeted the two detectives with a warm smile on his face. "Hey, glad you two could make it."

A feminine artificial voice greeted the two detectives upon their arrival, but neither noticed as they stepped inside the house after Markus invited them inside with a simple motion of his hand. '_Welcome to the Manfred residence_.'

Connor stepped through the door and let Markus show him inside to the foyer without acting too suspicious. As Hank entered next he shook Markus's hand politely and gave the large foyer the same admiration as he had given to the exterior of the house.

"Man, this is a_ nice_ place."

From the connected sitting room the elderly voice of Carl replied sharply to the comment. "It better be after all the damn money I spent on it."

Hank laughed at the comment as Markus showed his two guests into the room where Carl was sitting. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Situated in the middle of the sitting room Carl was bundled up in a thick red robe and sitting in his electric wheelchair with a thick blue blanket draped over his legs. An oxygen tank was secured to the back of the chair and he had a nasal canula under his nose to give him the additional oxygen and ease his breathing as advanced age and poor health often drained him of his strength and energy. The elderly, paraplegic man was in failing health physically, but his mind was still as sharp as ever.

"Connor, Lieutenant," Markus began in a confident voice as he stood beside Carl's wheelchair with a proud smile. "this is Carl. My father."

"So, you're Connor." Carl noticed the timid deviant android, the yellow L.E.D. giving him away, and gave him a smug look. "You're the one who helped my boy on the night of the Revolution. It's about time we had the chance to meet so I could thank you properly."

"No thanks are needed."

"Sure they are. It's not everyday you can say your son changed the world thanks to someone taking a huge risk to help them out."

Hank crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Carl with a curiously furrowed brow. "It's not everyday you can say your kid's an android without some nut-bag going berserk, either."

"You're Lieutenant _Anderson_," Carl quickly deduced as he pointed a shaking finger at the Lieutenant. "aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Thought so. Good to know I'm not the only who prefers androids over humans."

"Humanity is overrated."

"A man of infinite wisdom, it's refreshing to see an open mind." Reaching a hand over to the nearby table Carl picked up his bottle of scotch and poured a shot into a glass, then did the came for a second glass. "Care for a drink?"

Connor didn't say anything as Hank rubbed his hand over his bearded chin thoughtfully and decided to accept. "Why not? It's my day off."

"Good answer."

Markus patted the side of Connor's arm and motioned for the deviant detective to accompany him outside and into Carl's exterior studio. "We can talk out here and get things underway."

Connor was a little confused by Markus wanting to leave the two humans alone until he saw that Hank and Carl were already deeply engaged in a discussion regarding life and all of the tragedies they had endured. As the two humans spoke Connor could see a strange glimmer in Hank's blue eyes as if he had found a kindred spirit who would actually listen to him, rather than just hear what he had to say.

"...Of course."

Sliding the studio doors shut behind them Markus stood in the middle of the room and addressed Connor in a low voice. "I was hoping that would happen."

"You wanted them to be alone to talk?"

"Yeah, I honestly did. Connor, I've known Carl for many years and in those years he's rarely ever spoken to any other person beyond his publicist or collectors at art auctions. And he's so... frail. I didn't want him to spend his last few days alone with just me or his android caretaker, David. I mean, he doesn't even speak to Leo that often because things are still so tense between them."

"You don't want Carl to..." Connor had picked up on Markus's somber mood despite his perfect mask of optimism. "pass on without having addressed any personal regrets. Regrets that only another _human_ can understand."

"Yeah..." Markus crossed his arms defensively over his chest and took in a deep breath. Tears were welling up in his mismatched eyes as he spoke but he refused to let them fall. "I think this will be the last time Carl and I will be together for Father's Day, so I... I guess I wanted my last gift to him to be a sense of inner peace and joy."

"Markus, I understand." It wasn't just a turn of phrase, Connor truly did understand why Markus was so adamant on celebrating the day together. Though new to human emotions and the concept of human traditions Connor understood that sometimes humans needed to confide in one another in the same way androids did for each other. "Hank needs the chance to talk to someone who can relate to his own pain, someone who isn't a therapist or secretly passing judgement. Just... listening. This was an ideal way to help them _both_ to heal and move on from their past problems."

As the two humans laughed in the neighboring room Markus felt a sense of relief wash over him. "We should discuss at least one new law, you know, so it isn't quite so obvious we got these two to meet up for their own good."

Connor smirked a little and agreed. "Sounds reasonable. I believe this is what humans refer to as 'multitasking'."

* * *

The two humans spoke to one another for nearly three hours, laughing and talking about their pasts, talking about their losses and more importantly talking about their sons. It was a therapeutic discussion that eased the heavy burdens of their souls with mutual interest and a desire to at long last let go of their pain and begin to heal.

Markus noticed the time of day and made a return to the sitting room to ensure that Carl received his proper medication. "Sorry, Carl. It's time."

"Ah, come on." Carl openly lamented as Markus proceeded to wheel the kind old man out of the sitting room and over to the staircase to reach the second floor of the house. "What's the worst than can happen if I skip one dose?"

"Heart failure for one."

"So what? That's what we pay paramedics for."

"Carl... Please?"

"Alright, alright. Just make it quick! My time is valuable, you know."

Connor joined Hank as he sat on the soft couch beside the senior detective and folded his hands neatly over his lap. Running a scan over Hank's vital signs while remaining discreet Connor noted his slightly elevated blood-alcohol level, but found it to still be well within reasonable limits.

"Are you still tired?"

"Nah, I'm good." Putting down his nearly empty glass on the small table beside him Hank watched as the melting cubes of ice danced about in the bottle of the glass with a tea colored slick now stained over the surface. "How're you and Markus doing with your new law... thingy?"

"We've made some progress. It still needs to have a few details checked, but if we're successful then it'll benefit androids all over the city."

"What new law is that?"

"It serves to allow humans to sign their android companions as insurance beneficiaries and medical proxies. It'll simplify matters in the event that family members are at odds and disagree on the proper course of action in emergency situations. Androids are more likely to uphold a person's wishes rather than interject or usurp with their own beliefs."

"Good idea." Hank sipped at his remaining scotch and patted Connor's shoulder. "If it passes it should give us less domestic dispute calls to handle, too."

Markus returned to the sitting room with Carl in his chair, and the elderly artist gave Connor a curious glance. "So, Connor. Hank tells me you are the first android detective in the whole damn world. That's pretty incredible."

"...It's not as glamorous as it sounds."

Laughing at the humble remark Carl pointed at Connor with a shaking finger just as he had done to Hank earlier. "You're way too damn modest, son. Try to think of it as an outsider looking in, and you'll see how special you really are."

"An outsider?"

"You're the first of your kind and you've already done some amazing things for the betterment of the world. To anyone who watched you from afar as you aided in the Revolution and helped change the world, you could be seen as a hero."

"I'm not-"

Hank grabbed onto Connor's shoulder and gently shook once to silence him. "Shut up, kid. It's a compliment."

"Anyway," Carl continued on casually without embarrassing the humble deviant android. "Hank also tells me that you and Markus have been working hard on making sure androids and humans have the same laws applied to one another; true equality. I know it won't be easy, but don't give up. The world needs new leaders to carry it in a new direction."

"We won't give up, Mr. Manfred."

"Please, call me Carl."

"Carl." Connor corrected himself as requested. "We won't fail our people." Glancing slightly over to Hank as the senior detective, his face seemingly relaxed and at peace, had returned his attention to Carl. "And we don't fail the friends and families we've acquired along the way."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now," Carl clapped his hands together readily and stared at Markus. "I'm starving. Did you make those reservations downtown yet?"

"Yes, Carl. Everything is ready and we'll be able to be seated in twenty-four minutes."

Connor's brow arched and Hank gave the elderly artist a curious glance. "Reservations?"

"My treat." The eccentric older man replied without any sign of regret or hesitation. "It's not often I get to talk to someone who isn't trying to kiss my ass or tell me what to do! It's refreshing."

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't, but it's my money and despite what my damn accountant says I can spend it on anything I want." Giving the two detectives a coy grin Carl insisted on treating his new friends to a nice dinner. "And I want to do this."

* * *

Arriving at the high-end, exclusive and expensive restaurant in Hank's contrastingly humble car had drawn many curious stares, but Carl didn't give a damn about it. As soon as everyone saw the famous Carl Manfred being escorted into the restaurant with Markus, Connor and Hank right beside him the stares ceased and the sucking up began.

Connor and Markus sat at opposite ends of the private booth while Carl and Hank sat in the middle of the booth side by side. The two humans were laughing loudly and talking about everything ranging from politics, to the media, their professions, their tragedies and about their sons much to the mild embarrassment of the two androids in their company. It wasn't that the two minded that the humans were singing praises about their accomplishments that was embarrassing, it was the fact that everyone in the rather nice restaurant was staring at them at a result of the loud voices.

Cybernetically Connor spoke to Markus to avoid offending the two humans or interrupting their conversation. '_Perhaps we should convince them to leave_? _They've had their fill and are now merely engaged in conversation_.'

'_Can't do that, Connor. Carl is friends with the owner of this place and can pretty much do whatever he wants_.'

Hank laughed and grabbed onto Connor's shoulder lightly as he brought up a rather silly moment from early on in Connor's deviancy. "You know something, this guy is pretty damn smart and all that jazz, but he still put his hand into a hot oven and burned his palm! Who knew you had to teach an android that the oven is hot, just like a damn toddler."

Connor felt himself blushing a pale blue at the silly story and tried to hide his face behind his hand. '_Shouldn't we at least cut off the alcohol_?'

'_No. I don't want to ruin their good mood_.'

'..._I don't like all these people staring at us_.' Connor's yellow L.E.D. was beating in tandem with his Thirium pump and creating an amber glow against Hank's shoulder where he sat. '_It makes me feel as though we're intruding somewhere we don't have the right to be_.'

'_Relax, Connor. It's late and no one else will be showing up_.'

Carl pointed at Markus and spoke about one of the deviant leader's own mistakes from the past. "The first week Markus was in my house he tried to have a conversation with the damn doorbell! I had to remind him that it was a generic greeting, not another artificial intelligence."

Now it was Markus who blushed a pale blue, and folded his arms nervously over the top of the table as he leaned forward. '_It'll be over soon enough_...'

'_I was unaware that humans could talk and eat consecutively for five hours, forty-six minutes and seven seconds_.'

'_It's Sunday, so the restaurant will close in about an hour. We should be able to get them back home soon enough_.'

'_Is it like this every Father's Day_?'

'_Only when things go right_.'

'..._This is normal? That's a relief. I think_.'

* * *

After an additional three hours of Hank and Carl laughing it up drunkenly at the restaurant the two deviant androids were finally able to take the two humans back home to sleep it off. Assisting Markus in getting Carl back inside the house and getting his electric wheelchair out of Hank's car the two deviants worked together in Carl back home where he belonged and bid each other a good night.

While it was a slight struggle working alone back at Hank's house Connor managed to open up the passenger side door of the car and pull Hank out and onto his feet to lead the inebriated human back to the house through the backdoor. It was a clumsy walk but Connor managed to guide Hank with relative ease thanks to his own enhanced strength and balance.

"You know what?" Hank slurred dumbly as he leaned heavily against Connor's shoulder and breathed scotch right in the deviant android's face. "I like that Carl guy!"

"...I've noticed."

"He's nice... And he knows what it's like to keep an android from killing himself over stupid shit... That's pretty cool."

Connor sighed as he guided Hank through the backdoor and around Sumo to get him down the hallway and into his bedroom without tripping.

"Hey, Sumo..." Hank greeted the dog with a heavy slur as he followed the duo down the hallway. "Good dog..."

"Hank, you need to sleep now." Connor instructed as he sat Hank down on the edge of his bed and pulled the coat from around the senior detective's shoulders. Lightly he pushed Hank over so he was laying on his back, and then proceeded to pull off Hank's shoes to ensure the human could sleep as peacefully as possible. "And I'm going to be silent to ensure you rest appropriately."

"...Hey Connor?"

"Yes?"

"This was a pretty good Father's Day..."

Connor froze and his eyes went wide and his yellow L.E.D. went red at the comment as he dropped Hank's shoes on the floor in the moment of surprise. "...Pardon?"

"I'm not... I'm not dumb, kid." Hank slurred again as he draped his arm heavily over his eyes. "I know what today is... Why did ya' think I could... I couldn't sleep so good last night? I fuckin' hated the damn day for the past... three years. I always had a bad time sleeping the nights before because... because I wasn't a father anymore. Now I kinda' am again... and it's not so bad."

"You aren't upset that Markus and I did this?"

"Nope... Just don't do it again... okay? Nothing will top this Father's Day. This was a good... very good Father's Day."

"Of course, Hank. I was just uncertain-"

"I know... Because of Cole. You didn't want me all... upset or some bullshit. I get it, you were lookin' out for me."

"Correct."

"I'm fine, thanks for everything... I appreciate it. Goodnight... son."

"...Goodnight." Smiling proudly Connor picked up the dropped shoes from the floor and then threw the quilt over Hank's sleeping form before departing from the bedroom quietly. "Happy Father's Day... dad."

_**-The End**_


End file.
